Glass Sanctuary
by EdithBlack
Summary: -cover image from book of murder- With his nights plagued by nightmares, Ciel's lack of sleep has started to become a problem. Sebastian will try to steady the young Earl's mind. As a demon playing the role of a butler, he attempts to improve the well being of his fragile Young Master through misguided helpfulness. Boundaries will need to be established. Completed
1. At Night: The Butler, Demonstrating

**At Night: The Butler, Demonstrating  
**

* * *

_A butler's day ends late. He is the last to finish his work at night and the first to begin his work in the morning._

_Dinner must first be prepared using the finest ingredients. The vegetables are fresh from the market, each one hand selected by the best (by yours truly, naturally). Cooked with rice or maybe a potato, they are made into elaborately seasoned side dishes to be paired with the choicest of protein. A Grilled Filet Mignon with an earthy mushroom purée on the side to taste._

_Before dinner can be served, the dining table must pass the butler's inspection, making sure that the table cloth has not a single stain or a wrinkle, and that all the silverware was polished correctly to a mirror-like shine. Every plate and glass cup must be checked for any chips or damages. (With servants like ours, this step is the most important…)_

_Once the preparations meet his high expectations, the butler must then inform his Master that it is time for dinner and conduct the servants on their next tasks. (As far and out of the way as possible.)_

_After dinner, when the Master retires to the lounge, the butler must go through his inventories to ensure that the manor is fully stocked on everything that is needed for tomorrow's duties._

_In the evening, the butler will lay out his Master's sleeping attire. It is routine for the Master to be washed and dressed. The butler is not allowed to retire for the night until his Master as gone to bed._

_Before retiring himself, it is the butler's responsibility to go around the manor and lock up as he is the holder of the keys, it is his duty to secure the household at the end of each day._

_Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household._

Sebastian strolled briskly through the service hallways that run under the manor. He ponders through his mental checklist before he is satisfied that the day is truly over. On his way, he walks past the servant's dining area where Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny eat their meals.

He overheard the boisterous lot chatting among themselves about things that were of no interest to him. Finny talked about how embarrassed he was when he knocked over another tree earlier in the day but was able to weed the lawn without totally destroying the grass. No one will notice the bare spots in the shaded areas. Mey-Rin mentioned how she finished all the laundry and was happiest about how the table cloth at dinner was in pristine condition. She hoped Sebastian noticed her efforts. That she did. Baldroy boasted about his new ridiculous invention for cooking tomorrow's breakfast that will surely burn down the kitchen.

Their work was over for the day, and so long as they stayed out of trouble and didn't disturb the Master, they could spend the remainder of the evening at their leisure.

Sebastian walked with long strides as he rushes by undetected. He did not want to be invited to their little circle and did not want to trouble himself with having to turn down their offer.

One of the final chores for a butler is to check that all the fireplaces in the house are safely damped out. The day's weather was favorable so only one fireplace was used, and was regrettably forgotten about. Leaving it uncleaned.

The day slipped away from the butler, even a butler as good as Sebastian. Between tending to his Master's needs to cleaning up after the servant's messes, he had little time in his itinerary for this minor detail. He was never good at delegating his work to others. This was proven as much by Agni. Such as, the time he got the servants to work together as a team in the kitchen by giving them jobs that worked to their strengths. Something Sebastian couldn't previously do.

Indeed, this butler would much rather take care of his own tasks himself, and as the Phantomhive butler, he could not leave the matter untouched.

In advance of waking up his Young Master that morning, he took it upon himself to take away the chill in the bedroom from the cold night air. Concerned for his Master's health, Sebastian lit a small fire in the fireplace in the front room; a room located just outside of the Earl's bedchamber. As the temperature from inside the manor warmed up considerably that afternoon, the fire was no longer needed, but the mess remained.

Sebastian slipped into the front room and gently closed the door behind him. While setting down the candelabra before removing his tailcoat, he thinks to himself how furious he would be if the servants woke up the Young Master from his much-needed rest, so he must lead by example. If he worked quickly his Master would never know he was there. However, his job would be completed much faster if he used his demon abilities but time was not an issue. This was no trouble to a creature who doesn't need to sleep. He began prepping his work area how a human might clean a fireplace. It was all part of his butler aesthetics, and the chore was an excuse to whittle away the time.

Suddenly he heard a door creak open.

"What are you doing?" Asked a groggy voice from the other side of the room. Sebastian turned around to see his Master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, standing in the doorway of his bedroom. The fearsome watchdog for the Queen of England was only a mere young boy of 13. He was wrapped in a blanket for warmth. The over-sized blanket cloaked him like a hooded robe covering a head of messy blue-grey hair. His small arms gripped the blanket tightly around his small frame.

"Eh…" Sebastian uttered. This was a surprise to him. He hadn't been sensing if his Master was awake purposely, because he expected him to be soundly asleep at this time.

In his mind he questioned._ Why in the world is the Young Master awake?_ He hasn't done anything yet to have awoken him.

Sebastian manages to calmly say. "Young Master, my apologies if I disturbed your sleep." Even though he was confident he did not.

"Relax. I was already awake," Ciel said dismissively. "Besides I can hear that door opening from the other room. The sound travels through the walls."

"Oh, I hadn't realized… I will see to it that it's fixed immediately." Sebastian says with a smile, hiding his mild annoyance. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I did ask what you were doing." Ciel reminded him and started to walk towards his butler's side of the room, the blanket dragged on the floor behind him.

"Just a tad bit of last-minute cleaning," Sebastian answered. "How about I escort you back to your bed-" Ciel took a seat on the couch that stood opposite the fireplace. "-room…"

There was an awkward moment of silence between them.

Sebastian knew what his Master was doing. He was looking for an excuse not to stay in his room. A distraction so he didn't have to sleep, retaining that childish impulse to evade bedtime.

"What is keeping you awake, Young Master?" The butler questioned. "Did you have another nightmare? They've been happening more frequently." He stated pragmatically to the little lord on the couch.

Nightmares were nothing new. Ciel's nights have been plagued by nightmares since the day they met. Although the nightmares have been occurring more often than ever as of late. Before, Ciel could sleep through most nights only having one or two bad dreams a month, but now his nightmares have been happening almost every other night.

"That's pretty presumptuous of you." Ciel snapped. His words shocked him. They came out more aggressively then he intended, sharp and a little anxious. Ciel looked up at Sebastian who was staring back at him with surprise. "I… I'm just not tired, ok…" he didn't want to talk about it.

"Presumptuous?" Sebastian repeated with a laugh, pretending to be offended. "Don't think I haven't noticed you spacing out during your lessons. I've been kind in letting it slide but I won't tolerate it if you deliberately avoid sleeping entirely. You know how strict I am."

Sebastian failed to mention how his Master's drowsiness was also affecting Ciel's ability to complete his daily tasks as an Earl or his paperwork regarding his toy business. His lack of sleep has reduced his willingness to exchange pleasantries with either guests or servants. Of course, Sebastian was only focused on how his Master was disrupting his lessons.

"Fine, fine!" Ciel exclaimed embarrassingly, he was aware that his lack of sleep was becoming a problem. Even the servants noticed a change in his temperament. However, Ciel wasn't in the mood to be talked to like a child. "I just don't want to be in my bed right now. Just… let me fall asleep on my own time." Ciel brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his arms around them in defiance. Refusing to move.

"If that is your wish," Sebastian said with a bow, the laugh was gone from his voice. "My Lord." He turned around to continue his chore of cleaning the fireplace. If his Master didn't want to sleep he wasn't going to press the issue.

_I imagine watching me will bore him to sleep. I just have to be patient._ Sebastian thinks to himself as he rolls up his sleeves.

Sebastian removed the grate from the fireplace and began to scoop the ashes into a bucket. He was kneeling before the hearth, on a large piece of cloth to protect the floor and catch any debris that might miss the bucket. He took his time, intending to extend the job for as long as possible. Thanks to regular maintenance, the whole task only took him 15 minutes, even at a slow pace.

He carefully folded the cloth that was now lightly dusted by ash and draped it over one arm. With a full bucket of ashes in hand, Sebastian stood up and moved towards the exit. As he walked by he took a quick glance over at his Young Master still on the couch. Ciel's eyes stared straight ahead, ignoring his butler's movements. His mismatched eyes slowly blinked with tiredness but he refused to succumb to the urge to sleep. The butler could see the dark circles under his eyes.

Sebastian signed. _Such a stubborn child..._ He thought to himself as he placed the items by the door. He turned around and walked back over towards his Master.

"I'm not going to bed yet." Ciel said preemptively, in anticipation of his butler returning to their last topic of conversation.

_Yet, hmm?_

Sebastian's red eyes looked down on his Master. "I know," he said with a devilish smile in feigned defeat. "You've made up your mind and I can't change it." So I'll adopt a new strategy. He considered to himself.

Since negotiations to get his Young Master to sleep won't work and patiently waiting to see if he'd fall asleep on his own is taking too long, Sebastian decided to resort to what he does best.

Tricks.

In Ciel's dreams, the same story played out over and over again. Sebastian had an idea of who and what haunted his Master's nights. After all, he was there during his Master's most tragic ordeal, even though he was only a witness to the very end of that story.

His Master never talked about it and he never asked, but for Sebastian and his skills of deduction, piecing together what happened during the time his Master spent in captivity wasn't hard to figure out. However, he didn't understand the traumatic effects since it's not in his nature to have sympathy for others.

Sebastian stopped at the opposite end of the couch next to the fireplace. "I am curious as to what has triggered so many of these nightmares all of a sudden," Sebastian said with a hand on his chin. "I suppose you have been working hard lately. Running a successful business, keeping up with your studies all while maintaining your duties as the head of your family. You must be under a lot of stress."

Ciel hugged his legs a little tighter. Both men knew the real reason behind these nightmares, and Ciel was grateful that Sebastian didn't bring it up. He wanted to leave behind the memories of the circus he was ordered to investigate just weeks ago. Wanted to forget the room that reminded him of his past inside that psycho's cellar, during their visit to Baron Kelvin's estate. An exact replica from that cursed night on a full moon 3 years ago and the weeks of torture leading up to it. All the evidence in that house burnt away by hellfire along with the children he could not save. He preferred it to be left unspoken. It was much easier to pass off these sleepless nights by blaming it on the the young Earl being stretched thin and overworked.

"Oh, I know!" Sebastian said excitedly, hitting his closed fist down into his palm for emphasis, lacking the sensitivity needed for Ciel's somber mood. "You must be going through what boys your age go through. Puberty I believe it's called! It forces your mind and body to go through 'changes'. You might finally get that growth-spurt that's overdue-!" Sebastian was hit with a couch cushion to the face. The butler caught it in his hands as it started to fall to the floor.

As the cushion fell away it revealed a deadpan expression on Sebastian's face. Despite knowing full well a butler shouldn't speak out of turn, however, this was no way for a highly distinguished Earl to behave. It suited the two of them as they're both fakers only playing the roles of Master and servant. Nevertheless, this childish reaction was to be expected from a Master who is always so difficult.

The blanket Ciel was swathed in now pushed aside. He was in a crouched position with his arm outstretched from just having thrown the cushion, eyes glaring angrily at his butler. One eye the colour of sapphires and the other eye stained the colour of violet by the mark of their covenant.

"That's enough from you!" Ciel snapped. He sat back down and wrapped himself in the blanket once more. "Don't talk about such rubbish!" He resisted the urge to command his butler to leave. As annoyed as he was, Ciel didn't want to be left alone.

"I won't allow you to stand there and invented these conspiracies about me. I am fine!" Ciel insisted angrily, feeling the need to put this demon in his place. He didn't believe his butler is pretending to be ignorant just because he's not human. Sebastian knew talking like that would be embarrassing for him. It was as if he intended to make his Master angry. How it is in his nature to rile people up for his own amusement

"Forgive me my Lord, it was a mere jest. You know how I am." Sebastian confessed with a bow. He stepped toward the couch and placed the cushion back where it belonged. "You do not need to be so defensive." He said while looking at his Master with a sly grin.

Ciel continued to glare at his butler before turning away with a "Hmph!"

His fatigue as turned him into more of a brat than usual, although, his mental fog is preventing him from arguing any further. That last outburst should have used up a good amount of his energy. Sebastian was going to take advantage of this opportunity.

_Ah, it's time._

The demon butler slowly started to walk in the space between the couch and the fireplace.

"Don't be angry Young Master. Take a deep breath-" Sebastian whispered gently as we strolled passed casually, temporarily blocking his Master's line of sight. Ciel blinked as the butler approached. It was only for a split second but when he opened his eyes there was a roaring fire, blazing before him. "-and just focus on the fire."

"Wha-!" Ciel says in surprise. One minute the fireplace was cold and empty, now it's stocked with wood and alive with light. For as long as he's known Sebastian it still shocks him when he does his inhuman tricks so suddenly. He was ordered not to do so, otherwise, he could draw unnecessary attention to themselves. In order to convince everyone that he is human Sebastian needed to perform his tasks like a human by using the necessary time and resources. A normal butler can't just light a fire with the snap of a finger. Ciel didn't appreciate his butler's boldness even if it was just the two of them.

"This is much better, yes?" The butler said, his eyes closed with a cat like grin. He was now standing on the other side of the couch next to his Master. "Now there is no need to be worried about this dark room, my Lord."

"Excuse me? Are you implying that I'm afraid of the dark!?" Ciel snapped.

"No, no, of course not." The demon butler reassured quickly. "I simply misspoke. I was going to comment on the fire and how it provides just enough light to create a relaxing ambiance. I felt this room was much too dim and dreary without it."

"Of course that's what you bloody meant..." Ciel said sarcastically in anger.

"I don't lie." The butler reminded his Master with a tilt of his head. "Focus on the fire." he insisted again, leaning forward. The flames cast a light that outlined his pale face.

"What are you doing?" Ciel questioned, unsure of his butler's motives.

"I did not mean to vex you so much earlier. Allow my simple gesture to help you relax." The butler whispered. He motioned with a long arm. His hand pointed towards the fireplace.

Ciel turned his head to look into the fireplace with his eyebrows knitted in confusion. He blinked a few times as his hetero-chromatic eyes adjusted to the light of the roaring fire.

The young Earl got comfortable again by bringing his knees up to his chest and embraced them, hair falling into his eyes.

There was a long pause. The room was silent with only the sound of burning logs crackling in protest from the heat of the flames. Ciel wondered what he was expecting to happen. What is he looking for?

The butler spoke again when he thought enough time had passed. "Watch the flickering glow of the fire, as it fills the dark corners of the room with light…" He paused again. He glanced down to observe the boy on the couch encased in his blanket.

_"Now… Follow the sound of my voice… and let go."_ The demon spoke in a soft whisper, placing his hand on the armrest of the couch.

_"Let go of your mental chatter. Let go of the memories from the day's activities."_ He began to walk around the couch, dragging his hand along the armrest._ "Let go of the thoughts of all things you need to do tomorrow."_ Down the armrest, up the backrest and across, his hand traced the structure of the couch until he was standing behind his contractor. Sebastian left his hand on the cushion that Ciel was resting against so he could connect with him without directly touching him.

_"As the light fills the room, allow it to also fill your mind. Focus on the mesmerizing fire that demands your attention as it dances and twirls. Its radiance provides light and heat." _The demon who plays as a butler leaned forward so his voice was closer to his contractor's ear._ "Humans told their greatest stories around a fire. It shaped the way your kind communicated your history. Notice the hint of the pleasant smell of burning wood. This familiarity offers comfort in cold temperatures-."_

"Fire can also destroy." Ciel muttered. His eyes were half-lidded. The light reflected off his cursed eye, changing it to a darker purplish hue.

Sebastian was surprised, yet pleased. His Young Master had a stronger will then he thought.

Curious. He's not fully hypnotized yet, or maybe he was but was brought back out from it.

Fire has never been kind to his Master. This could be the source of his pain and guilt. Perhaps he strongly disagreed with the mention of how comforting fire is or maybe it was this demon's fascination of humans that caused him to sway off topic. In any case, the Young Earl did not remove his gaze from the fire. The demon should be able to continue while this boy is still memorized.

_"Yes, this is true. Fire also brings with it energy. An energy which can destroy,"_ The demon paused, reflecting on the times he was commanded to burn down mansions, destroy evidence and take lives for his Master by utilizing that destructive energy._ "Then again, from the ashes, life is reborn. When ash blankets a forest, the new saplings that sprout beneath benefit from the charred remains. You see, fire brings with it transformation. There is no need to fear it."_

_"Let go. Let go of the stories from your past."_

Ciel watched the flames dance and spark forth as the voice urged him to allow the fire to fill the dark corners of his mind. Allow it to burn away his negative thoughts and fears, insecurity, and anger. To let his worries melt away. He could feel the heat. It was no longer a representation of destruction, but a warm presence.

He felt strange, he didn't feel tired anymore. He didn't feel anything anymore, but overwhelming calmness. He was resting his chin on his knees, unable to take his eyes off the fire.

Ciel was beyond the point of realizing how a demon was hypnotizing him. He was aware of Sebastian's talent for swaying the human mind through manipulation but only to an extent. Let alone, did he ever image this talent would be used on him… A potentially dangerous skill that would surely result in a certain butler getting a scolding from his Young Master if he was caught.

If the demon butler treads lightly, his Master won't remember a thing in the morning. Sadly, what his Young Master is feeling is only temporary.

Sebastian smirked. It was finally time to damp out the fire.

The demon's voice talked slower._ "You're eyes are beginning to get heavy… Allow the warm energy to flow over your eyelids… to massage away the tension. You can hardly keep them open. It starts to move over your face… head… and neck. As this energy spreads to your chest… let the warmth soften your heart as it makes its way down into your stomach… filling your belly with a warm glow… The energy begins meandering through your legs… When I'm finished counting down from ten, your eyes will fully close and the energy will be gone as it starts to escape out the bottoms of your feet…."_

_"Ten, nine, eight, taking with it your anxieties… seven, six, freeing you from your guilt… five, four, burning away your worries … three… two… one... The energy is now gone, leaving you feeling at peace."_

Sebastian walked around the couch to face his Master and admire his handy work.

Ciel's arms that were once hugging his legs had fallen to his sides. He was slumped in his seat with his head bent down and chin resting against his chest. When Ciel let out a faint snore the butler confirmed that his Young Master is indeed asleep.

"That position can't be very comfortable." Sebastian mused. He proceeded to pick up the small boy with a hand around his back and an arm under the legs, taking with him Ciel's sleeping form and blanket he was still wrapped in. Sebastian carried the young Lord to his room.

"It's time for you to go to sleep now, my Lord. Get some rest and take with you this feeling of well-being into your dreams." Sebastian said wishfully to the little Earl.

The butler had to unwrap his Young Master from his blanket cocoon with care not to wake him and make his Master's bed properly before tucking him in. Sebastian looked down at the boys sleeping face.

_How troublesome…_ he sighed and walked out into the front room, carefully closing the door behind him.

The demon stood alone in the room. He contemplated for a moment, justifying to himself about the use of this trick on his Master. In full earnest, Sebastian did intend for this to be a one-time use only trick. As the butler to an Earl, it was his duty to help his Master get some much needed restorative sleep. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. A butler should be able to manage that much.

He grabbed his tail coat that was still hanging from the chair. The butler slipped the jacket on over his shoulders and picked up the candelabra as he walked past the fireplace.

In one fluid motion, the fireplace was once again empty.

The flames vanished, now void of warmth and light. Nothing was left behind, not even a spot left to clean.

The butler disappeared without making a sound.

* * *

I have not written a fanfiction story in almost 12 years. When I was writing fanfiction my stories were exclusively about Fullmetal Alchemist, and I haven't been a fan of Black Butler for very long. This was a lot of fun to write. I did some research on meditation to get inspiration for hypnosis, and I even read up about butlers.  
I don't intend for Sebastian's actions in my story to be applauded. He is supposed to be off-putting as a demon, all while believing he is actually doing right by Ciel as a butler, but in actuality, he's being too invasive in the process. If he made you feel uncomfortable that was my intention. I don't want to give too much away but don't feel bad for Ciel just yet.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2. Thanks for reading!


	2. At Midnight: The Butler, Perennial

**At Midnight: The Butler, Perennial  
**

* * *

Ciel's eye's were closed, feeling the sensation of floating down a slow-moving canal, but what was moving him didn't feel like water. He felt detached from the world and its uncertainties. Its cruelty he learned at too young an age now suppressed. Wherever he was, this realm was warm and comforting.

_"What is this?"_ He thought as his body drifted away. To where? He did not know. _"What was I doing before I came to this place?"_ He couldn't remember a time when he felt this calm. A feeling so light and airy. _"What was I even worried about?"_ His frail and sickly body that always held him back felt like it was being healed by warm energy that flowed around him.

_"I want to feel this way forever…"_ He tells himself. _"But I can't… I know I can't. I have things I need to do… right? What were they?"_ A slow-growing twinge crept into his chest.

_"So much time wasted on being scared all the time. So much time… wasted trying to act strong. Why was I trying so hard... all this time? Never allowing myself to ever once show weakness… Oh yeah..."_

**"I sold my soul to a devil."**

Ciel's mind jolted into the realization that this wasn't real. His body ached as his muscles tensed up. The air around him thickened, betrayed by the warmth he once felt that had now began to smolder until he found it difficult to breathe.

"Sebastian-!?" Ciel cried out.

_"That's right. I made a deal with a demon to get revenge."_ He felt cold now as the warm energy left him. His body was numb and uncomfortable. _"Revenge on who? I don't know…"_

The young boy opened his eyes and brought a hand to his forehead.

He was now standing in the middle of a dark and circular room. It was an atrium lined with seats.

"I've been here before…" He thinks to himself, feeling disoriented as he looked around. Ciel started to notice more details. He couldn't help but note how clean the room looked. Above he saw the stars that were painted on the walls and ceiling. Below him were lines and symbols painted on the floor. He was starting to remember.

"It's happening again!"

He casts down his eyes to look at his body and touched his clothes. His nightgown was replaced with dirty rags. Every inch of him was covered in a month's worth of filth. His hands were stained, the tips of his fingernails turned black, his feet were cold and bare, frozen to the tiled floor. From head to toe, he was riddled with cuts and bruises.

Before Ciel could defend himself, hands extended out of nowhere and began to grab him at random. The hands seemed like they weren't attached to any bodies, or Ciel was too scared of them to notice any proper details. He didn't look up because he didn't want to face his attackers. To see their masks in the darkness.

"Help me! Someone!" He cried out. Lost in fear, he could not separate himself from the nightmare. "Anyone…!" He couldn't move, as if he was confined by the cold bars of a cage that was more mental than physical.

He heard the faint sound of clicking from a pair of flat-heeled shoes.

"STOP IT!" Ciel yelled as the hands on his shoulders tried to push him down. He strained to remain on his feet and fought back against the hands that were trying to force him to his knees. His arms were pressed tightly against his chest in a defensive pose. Fighting would prove to be futile in the end, he knew. He hated that feeling of helplessness.

The sound of the shoes, clicking on the tiled floor approached closer.

"Are these the ghosts who haunt your dreams, Young Master?" Asked an unexpected voice.

Ciel opened his eyes in shock that **he** was here, but did not look back. The young Earl did not need to see to know who it was. The sound of the footsteps stopped. Ciel could sense a tall presence looming behind him.

This person always showed up at the end of his nightmares. It was there Ciel relived the moments from the covenant they both made. Sometimes Ciel woke up from his nightmare before he even got to that part. This, however, was completely off script.

The hands that first attacked Ciel and tried to force him down moments ago disappeared into dust when a pair of gloved hands reached out and gently cupped themselves around his tiny shoulders. These hands were different, they were unlike the rest. They emitted an aura that felt familiar and protective. Ciel wasn't scared of them.

Sliding down Ciel's arms, the gloved hands forced the offending hands to disappear into dust on contact. Ciel eased up from his defensive stance and rested his arms at his sides. The gloved hands did not grip on to him or tried to hold him still, they were merely pressed against him. Gently gliding over him as if to just smooth out the wrinkles of his shirt. The white-clad hands stopped halfway as the young Earl regained his composure. When Ciel raised his head as proudly as he could, the rest of the hands that violated him disappeared on their own the more his confidence grew, but the gloved hands that remained could sense the truth. His contractor was trying not to tremble with fear.

"You don't need to fear these ghosts-" Stated a soothing posh voice.

**"They can't hurt you anymore."** Ciel was alarmed by the change in his savior's tone of voice. Seeped in brimstone and no longer reassuring.

The energy in the room switched without warning. Ciel didn't know what was happening. He didn't feel like he was in control anymore as a heavy dark smoke started to fill up the room, although it had no source. There was no flickering glow of flames to fuel the haze of smoke as far as he could tell. Ciel touched a hand to his head again, recalling the moment he ordered Sebastian to burn everything to the ground but his memories ended there. He couldn't remember the fire itself or him emerging from the burning building, as if the demonic inferno was erased from his mind. The tiled floor became hot to the touch but it was not because of any fire. One by one, dead bodies appeared at his feet. They were the bodies of the cultists. Their warm blood pooled on the floor where the young boy stood, with just as much blood smeared on the walls.

Ciel gasped and threw his hands over his mouth. Even though he truly believed these people- these monsters, who humiliated him deserved to die, the memory of the carnage still scared him. He remembered how he felt when he watched them be dismembered by a demon for the first time. He remembered the way it smelt. The way his nose and throat burned after throwing up. It was too much for him to handle so suddenly, Ciel began to panic and took a few steps back expecting to bump into the owner of the gloved hands but he felt nobody there. Ciel turned around, wanting a reason for their absence. Instead he was faced with a cloud of foreboding darkness, contrasted against the grey pollution of smoke.

The gloved hands were gone.

"Seb… Sebast-!" Ciel tried to call out but froze.

The obscure dark cloud started to morph. It seemed to have grown wider as parts of it stretched out to the sides with a soft whooshing noise. The way its appendages moved resembled that of bird wings. Ciel threw his arms up but was once again helpless as the cloud folded around him, encasing him in darkness.

He couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything. He was in a space that felt like an empty void.

"Where am I?" Ciel questioned nervously. He glanced around frantically. Desperately trying to find a way to escape. Ciel had no sense of direction nor could he tell where this space started and where it ended. It was just nothingness.

"What am I supposed to do now!?" Ciel cried out as if the void was going to give a reply.

Suddenly, he saw what seemed like a fissure that had been cut through the darkness, like a wound that was bleeding light. Ciel immediately started running towards the strange anomaly. The opening was a thin slit, however, the light radiating from it was strong. Ciel had no reference point to figure out its scale. He worried he might not be able to fit but the opening grew larger in size as he got closer. He then knew he was going to make it out. He forced himself past the opening. Remarkably, the edges of the darkness were easily manipulated. It felt like opening curtains.

Ciel paused mid-run and panted heavily, even though he did not feel tired from any physical exhaustion.

He was now standing in a strangely lit room. The walls were lined with large glass windows that reached up to the ceiling. The large windows were supported by a strong stone foundation. The light in the room felt unnatural, almost artificial but bright enough to still strain his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted he noticed this new space was filled with colour. Green leaves splashed against grey stone. Gardens arranged before him and speckled with red, blue and yellow flowers. This place resembled his favourite part of the entire manor. The greenhouse.

"My Young Lord! Welcome!" An irritatingly cheerful voice spoke out. "It took you a spell, but I'm glad to see you've finally arrived."

Ciel turned around to see his butler who was dressed in his usual black attire and signature coattails. A grin tilted the corners of Sebastian's mouth. Ciel didn't question what he was so happy about. He would expect his butler to say "It's the duty of a butler to greet his Master with a smile." or something to that effect.

Sebastian stood there with a hand obediently on his chest, smiling happily, all while his Master felt like hell and must look something dreadful.

Ciel looked down at his clothes. He was no longer wearing rags, but instead, a light cream coloured two-piece suit with a simple waistcoat that buttoned up asymmetrically and matching shorts hemmed just above the knees. The jacket was lined with a notched lapel and sleeve cuffs coloured a dark chocolate brown. Ciel smoothed out the suit with his hands as he examined the entire ensemble. The outfit was completed with frivolous accessories such as a thin black ribbon tied around the collar of a white dress shirt, black socks, dark brown gloves, and thick heeled shoes.

"I hope everything is to your liking. I didn't have much time to put everything together." Sebastian continued in the same upbeat tone. He gestured around with the palm of his gloved hand facing up. "However this is your dream, after all, feel free to make any necessary changes."

Something about what Sebastian said just didn't sit well with him. What did his butler mean by him putting all this together?

Although, the real Sebastian would say something like that because of his 'aesthetics'. Sebastian could build Rome in a day but refer to it as just small village, as if it his inhuman accomplishments were no big deal, to feed his ego. Either way, Ciel was thankful to not be in that atrium anymore, and covered with dirt.

Ciel chose to ignore this dream version of Sebastian and his nonsense by walking over to one of the large windows. What he saw when he peered out the plate of glass confirmed he was still in a dream. From inside the real greenhouse, you could see parts of the manor that stood adjacent to the glass enclosure, and a verdant courtyard that stretched across the property, filled with lush greenery and fragrant gardens. Trimmed bushes outlined the pathways that ran alongside a smooth manicured lawn, only if there was any greenery left behind by his novice gardener. If the sun is out on a clear day, Ciel could gaze upon the rolling English countryside in the distance.

All he saw from this artificial greenhouse was a white expanse that was the source of this unnatural light. He could see no visible horizon line, not unlike the dark void he just escaped from. Ciel touched the glass. Does it go on forever? If he stepped outside would he just fall into nothingness?

His butler broke the silence again. "Forgive me, I would offer you tea and cakes, but it would only be for luxury. You wouldn't actually be able to taste anything." Sebastian tilted his head with embarrassment as the circular tea table that stood behind him was empty of any refreshments.

"That's fine." Ciel finally replied, unconcerned with the lack of formality. He turned and looked past his butler as his eyes continued to explore their surroundings.

The details within the greenhouse were filled with the usual arrangements. Thick green vines scaled up the walls spotted by purple flowers with long pointed petals. Archways were covered in punchy coloured orange flowers that resembled trumpets. Massive terracotta pots, taller than even him, were kept for larger and more elaborate outdoor flower displays during the warmer months. A section of the greenhouse was reserved for special bushes. Ciel recognized them as berry bushes. They provided fresh fruits that were used in his favourite sweets and parfaits.

The centerpiece of the entire room was an assortment of different types of tall palm trees. The trees sprouted out from the heart of the greenhouse and filled in the space that was provided by a large dome in the ceiling. Plants that could never survive outside their container that is the greenhouse. The climate in England was much too harsh for them, but what really caught the young boy's eyes was what stood in front of the exotic fauna.

He saw a wall of his favourite white roses intertwined with a tall lattice fence. The young Earl paid no mind to the pair of scarlet eyes that were fixated on him as he walked over to the wall of climbing roses. The only audible sound in the room was the clicking of his heals.

The roses where impressively large and in full bloom, the entire display towered over his short frame. Each rose looked in immaculate condition. Ciel ran his gloved hand over the wall of roses, feeling them as they are pulled against the momentum of his hand only to spring back into position once the force that moved them had past. He stopped at a rose he saw out of the bunch and cupped it in his hands. He didn't choose this one for any particular reason, just holding one in his hands gave him comfort. Ciel removed his gloves and tried to feel the petals with his thumbs, but couldn't actually feel them. His fingers only remembered what they should feel like. Velvety soft with a cool fresh temperature that came from a living plant.

The sound of flat-heeled shoes echoed in his ears again as the one who wore them stepped closer. His butler swiftly joined his Master's side like a tall shadow.

"Are you ok, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, his voice was more subdued this time.

"Yes" Ciel answered, but didn't look up from his flower. He didn't want to give an honest answer. He wasn't sure he should, but what could be the harm? It was just the two of them. Him, and an imaginary Sebastian.

The butler could tell that his Master wasn't being honest. He peered down and observed as Ciel handled the rose with his bare hands. He noticed how his Master was being careful not to touch the thorns instinctively.

Sebastian knelt down on one knee and plucked a rose at random from the lattice wall of white roses. The stem of the rose was barbed with large thorns that were in proportion with the size of the hefty flower. Sebastian held his rose by pinching the base beneath the pedals and propped up the stem with the palm of his other hand.

"Dreams can manifest themselves in cruel ways. Sometimes as expressions of one's desires that are not achievable…" Sebastian said. "…or one's deepest fears. I'm sure you're already aware."

"I'm fully aware and I hate it," Ciel admitted through gritted teeth. "I hate feeling so weak." Ciel turned to look at his butler whose eyes looked back at him with a serious facial expression. His cheeky grin had long since disappeared.

"Ah. Is that your fear? In the waking world, you have me as your sword and your shield to fall back on but in the dream world… you have more power here then you realize." Sebastian said. He brought the rose up to eye level and presented it to his Master. In full view, so Ciel could witness him closing his palm around the stem and squeezed it tightly.

Ciel leaned forward with curiosity. He knew this demon can't be wounded by any mortal weapons so a rose stem shouldn't affect him at all. Even if the thorns didn't penetrate his skin he at least expected his gloves to be punctured with a few holes left behind from the absurdly large thorns. When Sebastian released his hand the white gloves he wore remained intact and the skin underneath unharmed.

"When everything isn't real, nothing can hurt you," Sebastian said as he handed the rose over to his Young Master.

Ciel took the rose and handled it gently, intimated by the thorns but was unimpressed by this demonstration. "I wouldn't expect some messily thorns to hurt you anyway, dream or not."

"That is true. I was just showing you how it is in a dream. You can do so as well, and will get the same results." Sebastian stood up. "You might not be able to control what you dream about but you have control over what is allowed to harm you."

"How?" Ciel asked as he poked at the thorns. "It's the same every night and I'm helpless to stop it."

Sebastian's ruby eyes stared intently into Ciel's eyes, one deep blue and the other marked with purple. "The subconscious mind can be easily influenced. If you think that you are weak and helpless, deep down you start to truly believe that are weak, small and helpless." Sebastian explained with a smirk.

"I never said 'small'!" Ciel replied irritably. His mismatched eyes staring daggers at his butler.

"Let me give you an example," Sebastian continued with a chuckle. "I'm going to tell you to **not** to think about, say… a cat, with long luxurious black fur and eyes that shine like amber." The butler signed at the idea of such a beauty. "Maybe white paws and a little diamond on the nose…"

"I don't understand- Wha!?" Ciel shouted as a cat's head popped out from the wall of white rose. He jumped away from this new feline intruder. What he truly feared was the angry wrath of his allergies.

"Awe, Young Master, is she for me?" Sebastian asked as he tenderly picked up the cat. "Surely I can keep this one. After all, allergies don't exist in dreams." He stood up and allowed the cat to nestle into his arms.

"Did I…?" Ciel wondered while watching the cat cradled in his butler's arms. The cat didn't look quite like how Sebastian described because Ciel didn't think highly of cats. This one was thin with short shiny black fur and light yellow eyes. No white spots, but Sebastian loved it regardless of how it looked.

"Yes, I made you think of this little lady by telling you not to think about her. When people try to suppress their thoughts, they end up thinking about them even more afterward." Sebastian explained as he started to gently squeeze the cat's paw pads. "Ah… so soft."

"Did you trick me into imagining a cat for you?" Ciel asked with suspicion.

"Not at all. I was purely demonstrating how the mind is easily deceived, however, if you were to think up about a dozen more cats or so, I'd be more than grateful." Sebastian said with a cat-like-grin. By now the cat Sebastian was holding had enough of him playing with her paws and jumped from his arms. Even in a dream, he is spurned by the creatures he loved so dearly.

"No. No more cats." Ciel said slightly annoyed, thinking he should summon up a couple of dogs instead.

"Very well. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is you are distancing yourself too much. Your social obligations as an Earl aside you really should try opening up to people more instead of distracting yourself with work all the time. It's not good for your health if you continue to remain cooped up in your study." Sebastian stated in an instructional tone that causes Ciel to roll his eyes. "The further you suppress such toxic feelings the further they'll fester inside your head-."

"I can't afford to show that side of myself," Ciel interjected. He absentmindedly fidgeted with the silver ring on his thumb. A ring bejeweled with a large sapphire that he inherited, symbolizing him as the Earl of Phantomhive. "That's not something I can allow myself to do…"

"Indeed," Sebastian said, remembering his Master's position. It was more than just stubbornness or the fear of looking like a child who needed to be pitied. His Master had secrets that needed to be kept buried deep down. Sebastian resigned, accepting that this issue could not be solved over one night.

"Then don't beat down on yourself, Young Master." The butler said in an upbeat and motivational way. Sebastian muttered under his breath "Believe that you are stronger, or taller…"

"Hmm." Ciel sighed. "I suppose I could take more time off…"

"That's a start!" Sebastian said with a clap of his hands. "Now let's have some fun." The butler twirled around and sat down on a nearby stone bench with his legs crossed arrogantly. Normally a butler never sits in the presence of his Master. Did he consider this his off hours? Where he got to choose to be a butler when he felt like it?

"This is your dream, you have complete control here. What would you like to do? We could recreate a mystery to solve from one of your favourite books! Hmm, no. That's you're normal everyday as the Queen's watchdog. Perhaps you could imagine yourself as a pirate sailing the high seas, you just need your eye patch. What shall it be, Young Master?"

"This is fine," Ciel said as he tried the trick Sebastian showed him with the rose that was still in his hand. He closed his hand around the stem then opened it to see that there was no damage from the large thorns. He couldn't feel any pain. "I want to stay right here."

"Or we could just stay here." Sebastian repeated, echoing Ciel's words with a sigh and a hand on his chin. "Shame, I very much wanted to see the imagination of someone who runs a toy empire in action. How disappointing…"

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" The young Earl exploded. His butler's words grated on his last nerve. "What is this!? What is going on here? I've never had such a vivid dream about my butler before! Ever!"

Sebastian leaned back in his seat with a hand on his chest pretending to be insulted. "Aw, you don't dream about me?" He teased.

"An- and! Even if I did, I couldn't possibly imagine you to be ANYMORE annoying then the real Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. He then paused with sudden realization. What Sebastian said before made sense now. There was a reason why his presence felt so out of place here.

"I didn't have much time to put everything together." He was right to be suspicious of his butler's words from the very beginning. The gloved hands, the dark cloud… this room he's never dreamed of before.

"You… you're real aren't you? You're the real Sebastian…!" Ciel said as he tensed up, hoping he was wrong.

A smirk grew on Sebastian's face as he uttered, "Opps."


	3. In the Morning: The Butler, Infernal

I went back to the previous chapters and edited them to add more details and fixed some minor things that I didn't like. They might be worth rereading, idk.

I had this fanfiction planned out from start to finish but this chapter was by far the hardest to write. This chapter has more dialogue and is the most Ciel and Sebastian have talked to each other thus far.

If anyone is curious, the inspiration for Sebastian tricking Ciel into summoning a cat came from Wegner's White Bear Experiment while I was researching about dreams. During a sleep experiment they used reverse psychology on their participants, telling them not to dream about a polar bear. Almost every participant dreams about a white bear.

* * *

**In the Morning: The Butler, I****nfernal**

There was nothing natural about this place, the visual display of thriving greenery was deceptive. There was not a single hint of fragrance from it's various gardens. Somewhere within the dense foliage stalked a little black cat, and even then, nothing was truly alive within this fake greenhouse. An atmosphere that should typically feel damp and muggy, was instead filled with an uncomfortable tension.

"I didn't just dream about you. You're the real Sebastian…" Ciel said, glaring at his butler. Sebastian's behavior was too authentic to have been made up. From his butler-like mannerisms to his audacious personality; Ciel's imaginated version would have been far less irritating. Their interactions, his demonstrations, were too detailed to have been created in Ciel's own mind.

"Opps," Sebastian said with an embarrassed smile and a shrug. "What gave me away?"

"ARGH!" Ciel cried out, finally letting go of the anxiousness in his body with a verbal expression of disgust. "It is you, isn't it!? What are you doing here? How did you even you get here!?"

Sebastian raised a hand, his mouth dropped open, ready to answer his Master's questions.

"Quiet! I'm not done yelling at you!" Ciel interrupted, the volume of his voice unwavering. "I can't believe you'd do this. Who does this!?" He now paced back and forth in agitation. Yelling and flailing his arms about. "Who do you think you are? Waltzing into someone's head this way! Of course, I would expect no less from a demon! This is completely unacceptable-!" The young Earl felt something snap under his foot that shook him loose from his tantrum. He looked down and saw that he stepped on the stem of the rose Sebastian gave him. In his rage, he hadn't realized he dropped it.

Ciel stared at the ground for a moment, seething with anger. His rage didn't start to dissipate until he stooped down to pick it up. This time he was less intimidated by the thorns as he grasped onto what remained of the stem. He looked down at the damaged rose, a couple of petals fluttered to the floor. The size of the rose in comparison to the size of the young boy's hand was almost comical.

_This entire experience wasn't that terrible..._ Ciel considered. Other than Sebastian's complete disregard for his personal space he was almost impressed. If only his butler had kept his mouth shut this whole time Ciel would have continued to believe that this Sebastian was just a figment of his imagination.

With his curiosity now peaked, Ciel suppressed what was left of his anger, deciding to interrogate Sebastian before he went back to scolding the damned demon.

Clearing his throat, Ciel turned to his butler who remained in his seat on the stone bench. "Tell me, Sebastian. How is this even possible?" Ciel asked calmly and with authority, looking him directly in the eyes.

"It's rather easy. Entering a human's dream is a simple task. As creatures who don't need to sleep, us demons had to invent ways to pass the time." Sebastian was quick to reply, without missing a beat. He seemed almost eager to finally be able to explain himself. He wished their game could have continued but accepted his loss. He failed to keep up his facade of pretending to be a creation of his Young Master's own mind. "We have been blamed for centuries, accused of everything regarding nightmares to possessions, and even murdering humans in their sleep. All of which could very well be true, in rare cases."

Anyone else would have flinched at Sebastian's last remark given the situation and their respective power dynamic. A child and a demon. Sebastian knows how to manipulate minds and control dreams, any lesser demon would exploit that power for personal gain or to torment. With that understanding in mind Ciel remained unfazed. He has experienced too much in his life to be taken aback by mere words. Especially from someone with a such a morbid sense of humor.

"Is that it then? Was this just some sick way for you to pass the time during one of your long and lonely nights?" Ciel questioned sharply. He recognized that Sebastian was toying with him. He wasn't trying to be careful with his words. Why else would Sebastian openly admit that demons entered the dreams of humans for their own amusement?

Ciel wasn't going to play into this new game of his. A master and a servant. His butler's vow to follow his every order, to serve and protect only him, and never ever lie to him was what guaranteed Ciel's safety.

"No." Sebastian said simply and shook his head with a half smile. "That is not the reason."

"Then why?" Ciel pressed. He was going to throw his own power around, knowing that Sebastian had no choice but to answer his questions with the truth.

"You called for me." Sebastian said. His smile turned into a wide devilish grin, knowing this was not the answer his Young Master will be expecting but it was the honest truth.

Ciel's face flushed red with embarrassment. He could picture himself asleep in his bed, wondering if he verbalised his screams for help when he dreamt about being attacked in that atrium. That was most likely the case, but he still wanted to hear Sebastian's side of the story. "Explain demon..."

Leaning forward on the bench, Sebastian began to speak. "After I put you to bed it didn't take long for you to start having nightmares again." He wasn't the least bit surprised. After all, his Young Master always had the need to be in control. That's why he was able to break away from the hypnotic sleep he was under. "You called out for me in your sleep, and as expected of me, I answered. I checked to see if you were running a fever or if you hurt yourself. Your breathing was a little laboured but you seemed to be ok."

"How diligent of you…" Ciel said, annoyed by how much Sebastian liked to talk and just wanted him to get to the point.

"Then, when I turned to leave you latched on to the sleeve of my jacket with your hand." Sebastian shrugged. "You must have been having such a dreadful nightmare. You would not let go of me no matter what, holding on for dear life it appeared." he remembered back to him trying to pry off Ciel's hand from his sleeve, in a gentle, inquisitive manner. There wasn't any urgency to escape such an amusing predicament.

"I did what?" Ciel exclaimed with emphasis on each individual word, his blush deepened. "I did no such thing!" He scanned Sebastian's fake, innocent looking expression with distrust after being reminded of what his butler was capable of. His knowledge of manipulation was dangerous, his ancient powers too advanced to comprehend. There was so much about Sebastian and his demonic abilities that he does not know about.

"Yes, you did." Sebastian said insistently. "I considered removing my jacket but I didn't want to leave it behind. Then I thought about chewing my own arm off but that would have left a big mess. I jest, of course."

Ciel's look of embarrassment turned to a scowl at the grotesque remark. "Enough of your jokes… tell me what happened next." Ciel demanded.

"I accepted my fate and resigned to stay at your bedside… at least until you let go of me." Sebastian said while trying to conceal a laugh. "The next thing I knew you started talking in your sleep again. You were asking for help this time. I wasn't sure what to do. Anything that comes out of the Young Master's mouth could be interpreted as an order, whether you're awake or asleep. So… here I am."

The idea that a demon could enter his dreams as he pleased, just because he inadvertently asked him for help, made Ciel's skin crawl.

Sebastian stood up from his seat and placed a hand on his chest. "I apologize most profusely, Young Master." He said with a bow. From Ciel's perspective, he didn't sound remorseful in the slightest.

"What's this now? An apology and all is forgotten? Do you think it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission?" Retorted Ciel. He was unwilling to pardon his butler for his impertinence.

"If an apology is not good enough then I shall await whatever punishment you see fit for me." Sebastian said obediently. His garnet eyes were closed adding to his signature cat like grin.

The young Earl considered it for a moment. Sebastian had good intentions sure, despite his unpleasant methods, but the reasons for his actions weren't good enough, since his Master wasn't at risk of any real bodily harm. Ciel determined Sebastian had over-reached in his duties as a butler and abused the rules of their contract that states he must protect him. Ultimately deciding that this demon deserved to be disciplined.

"Sebastian, stand over here." Ciel pointed to the ground in front of him.

"Yes, my lord." It only took a few steps for Sebastian to close the gap between them in order to stand in front of his Master. Unaware that he was about to get his wish to see the imagination from one who runs a toy empire, and their immaturity in full force

"I find your story pathetic. How come a demon powerful enough to enter people's dreams couldn't free himself from the grip of a child?" Ciel said bluntly. He only ever referred to himself as a child when it was most convenient for him. Sebastian couldn't help but snicker at this admission. "You could have done so easily. You were just looking for an excuse to be nosy." Ciel said accusingly, trying to sound as stern as possible after noticing his butler's amusement.

"You got me there. I suppose the idea to take a little peak did run through my mind." Sebastian admitted, with a finger to his lips. "But I did not lie. I only ever mentioned how you wouldn't let go, not how I couldn't free myself. How could I? When you looked as content as you did. Fast asleep and comforted by my presence." he teased.

Ciel started to fume. Who was this demon trying to make look like a fool? He glared down at his shaking fist trying to hold himself together. Ciel wanted to get even, to wipe the smugness off of Sebastian's face.

"This entire time you told me that I had more power here then I realized and I'm in control over what is allowed to harm me. That I needed to believe that I am strong." Ciel said. He glanced up at Sebastian. "Does this mean in my dreams I can imagine myself stronger than even you?"

"Eh?" Sebastian uttered.

Ciel reeled back his arm then swung it forward. His fist connected with Sebastian's stomach. What happened next surprised them both. The sudden impact sent Sebastian flying backwards across the greenhouse floor, causing him to crash into one of the large 5-foot tall terracotta flower pots. Ciel stood there for a moment in stunned disbelief that he was able to make that happen.

Did Sebastian allow it to happen? He could have seen it coming and dodged without question. He would have disappeared and re-materialize elsewhere before the strike, or was it because Ciel wanted payback bad enough that he could overpower him in a dream?

The young Earl looked at his fist. If he tried that in real life he wouldn't have been able to make Sebastian budge in the slightest, certain he'd break both his hand and wrist in the process. For a moment he felt kind of cool. He's never had any physical strength to brag about before, and he'll never get another chance to knock Sebastian of all people off his feet with such little effort. That he could do such a thing to a demon…

"Oh no…" Ciel cringed with regret. His eyes followed the path towards were Sebastian landed. The butler's lanky body was arched over broken pieces of the large flower pot and mounds of soil.

A chill went up his spine as he realized the consequences of what he had done. Not only did he just attack his butler in a manner that might have been uncalled for despite his transgressions, but he potentially angered a demon.

_He's going to be furious with me… _The young Earl thought as he walked over to his demon butler.

"Um… Sebastian?" Ciel asked with caution, anticipating the worst. Sebastian stirred briefly before sitting up, his face hidden by his dark bangs. His head and body were now coated with dirt. Ciel couldn't tell what Sebastian was feeling. Irritation? Rage?

"Good show, Young Master!" Sebastian said, his exuberant tone made the young boy jump in surprise. "That's exactly what I was talking about! If you can stand your ground against me you can handle anything a dream throws at you!" He brushed way dirt from his shoulders.

"Huh?" Ciel's mouth dropped open. _He's… congratulating me? This guy is a maniac! _The young Earl grabbed his butler's arm and helped him to his feet. Ignoring how the dirt will stain his light coloured suit.

"Did… did that actually hurt?" Ciel asked uncharacteristically with concern. Ciel wondered if Sebastian's physiology was different then his. Was he more attuned with the five senses in a dream?

With a wave of his hand Sebastian says, "No, no. Not at all. You just surprised me a little. I suppose I should have anticipated this outcome after our pep-talk. I was the one who encouraged you to take control of your dreams after all."

Ciel fell quiet. Feeling shameful for his childish behavior, usually favouring debate before resorting to violence, and shocked by his terrible lapse in judgement. That Sebastian's punishment didn't quite fit the crime.

"I wasn't aware the Young Master had it in him. You've never been the aggressive type." Sebastian continued. "Did you get it all out of your system? You only get one shot at me. Next time I might have to intervene."

_So maybe he did let me hit him on purpose… _ Ciel wondered.

"There won't be a next time." Ciel said sternly, he'd make sure of that. He won't allow a situation like this to happen again. Ciel enjoyed the power he felt but not how he treated Sebastian, even more so, he was displeased by his butler's audacious intrusion into his personal space. Indeed, Ciel will see to it that this situation will never again be repeated.

"Very good, my Lord." Sebastian removed his gloves, using them to brush away the dirt from his clothes.

Ciel was going to take this moment to speak with authority again and act as if he meant for his violent outburst to happen. Even to hide his own guilt. "I hope you understand why I had to do that. This stunt of yours is an invasion of my privacy and a violation of my trust. I order you to never do such things as this ever again."

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian ducked down on one knee, how a knight would kneel to his king, crossing his chest with his hand. "I acknowledge how much my unwanted intrusion has upset you. I vow that this was my first and last time I will ever act in such a manner, ever again." This time his words sounded genuine.

Sebastian felt a hand pat the top of his head.

"You have some soil in your hair." Ciel stated bluntly, clapping his hands together to rid them of the dirt. He would never admit that he was sort of glad his nightmare was interruption by Sebastian, in a way. Almost...

"Of course. How unsightly of me." Sebastian joked as he stood up again and continued to brush himself off, considering how disagreeable his appearance must be. He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his inner coat pocket with a magician's flourish to wipe off his face.

"I still have questions for you." Ciel states. "Were you the one behind the dead bodies I saw? The black cloud? The void I was in? Did you need to make such a big show of it? I mean really… Wasn't that all a bit much?"

"Hmm?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "Oh that wasn't me. Well, some of it was. What you experienced must have been your subconscious mind showing you the things you needed to see, that would explain the bodies. You needed confirmation that they were dead and no longer a threat to you. When I saw that my attempts to calm you down during my rescue weren't working I decided to remove you from the situation entirely."

"Is that so?" Ciel asked, his forehead creased in irritation at how Sebastian spoke as if he considered himself his hero. As if he didn't contribute to his Master's nightmares prior to all this. Someone he secretly harbored fear towards. A man so good at playing the role of a butler that it took incidents like this to remind the young Earl that this was his butler's true nature. A devil who liked to plays games, a deadly beast who would consume his soul explicitly and without mercy.

"Up to that point you were in control the entire time, I was merely guiding you to safety," Sebastian replied. "I placed you in the subconscious part of your mind that does not actively remember dreams temporarily, for safekeeping. As a sort of reset, until I could put all this together." The butler gestured around the greenhouse.

"You are… a scary fellow…" Ciel's voice stammered, disgusted by the knowledge that this demon could mess around with his mind like that.

"No, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

Ciel scowled, unamused.

"On my honor, my Lord, I did have the best of intentions," Sebastian said with a devil-may-care grin. "My aims were to assist you in getting some much-needed rest. Hopefully, now you can sleep more soundly at night and not doze off during your studies."

"That was your motivation from the very beginning wasn't it!?" Ciel yelled. "Just so I wouldn't fall asleep during your lessons!?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. The expression on his face said what his mouth could not. A lie that read '_I'd never do something like that.'_ in a mocking kind of way.

"Wasn't it you who told me I am already overworked? Argh… I'm growing tired of this conversation," The blue haired boy turned away from his butler and scratched his head in frustration. "and I regret ever asking!" They both have been humiliated enough for his comfort.

Sebastian took his watch out of his pocket to check the time. "Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten?" He said to himself as the hands of the watch spun wildly out of control. His timepiece was useless here.

"Master, it would seem that there is another issue. With my presence here that leaves no one to wake you. Shall I leave to check the time?" Sebastian said, asking for his Master's permission to be excused.

"Fine, fine." Ciel says while waving him away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ciel turned around in confusion. Sebastian was gone.

Now he stood alone in this unsettling glass room that has lost all its charm. The white expanse that existed just outside these walls, without any sign of a boundary, continued to make him feel uncomfortable. He could feel a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from somewhere in this faux greenhouse. Where a skinny black cat watched the commotion from a safe distance, hidden among heavy exotic leaves and underbrush.

"It's a quarter to eight, Young Master." A posh voice stated from behind.

Ciel spin around in surprise "Where were you!?" He exclaimed loudly, in disbelief that Sebastian could just come and go as he pleased in a place like this.

Sebastian looked less pathetic then he did before. His clothing were now clean of soil and dirt, not a button or lock of hair out of place. "Apologies my Lord. I only left to check on the time." Sebastian said snickering.

"What do you mean? And what do you find so funny?" Ciel demanded.

"Oh, It's nothing." Sebastian said, clearing his throat to try and compose himself. "To answer your question, time functions differently in a dream you see." He said to change the subject. "We could have been here for a few minutes while it's still the dead of night, but now I know it's been several hours, and it's already morning."

"Stall I wake you now?" The butler said trying to suppress a chuckle behind his white-clad hand.

"Go," Ciel dismissed him. He was ready to return to reality, quite literally. "And cease this laugher at once!"

"Yes, of course..."

Ciel's vision become blurry as the room around him started to look distorted. The vertical lines from the thick window frames that run along the walls started to bend and wobble. A white vignette developed, clouding his peripheral vision and causing all of the colours provided by the flower gardens to appear dull. The only detail that remained visible were the pitch black hair and clothing of his butler.

Sebastian bowed with a "My lord." before even he was overtaken by this force that was slowly taking away Ciel's sight.

The young Earl's body woke up before his mind did as he squirmed and stretched in his warm bed. He felt as though his arms were cradling something against his chest.

"Young Master…"

_This is a nice way to wake up. Especially after the awful dream I just had. _Ciel thought when his brain finally registered that it was time to rise. His eyes fluttered open.

When he finally came to, his bedroom was dim, only a little bit of light leaked through the curtains. Usually the curtains would have been pulled back by now, the room filled with the scent of freshly brewed tea and a tall shadowy figure gently urging him to wake up. The reason for the interruption in his morning routine was because the one who prepared all those things was knelt by his bedside. Ciel was then met with Sebastian's voice.

"Good morning, Young Master. How did you sleep?" Sebastian's upper body was propped on the edge of the bed, his chin resting on his forearm. Sebastian was almost impossible to see in the dark but once Ciel knew he was there the shadow of the butler's dark hair and clothes contrasted against the dim setting of the room.

Frozen at the sight of another person inches away from his face, Ciel's eyes traced the outline of the other body, starting from their shoulder and along, until he realized where their other arm was. Sometime in the middle of the night, while still grasping onto the sleeve of his butler's tailcoat, Ciel pulled Sebastian's arm in and clung to it like a stuffed toy.

In his dream Sebastian told him about being "trapped" at his bedside. If that was the truth, then the events in his dream must have really happened. This moment, him hugging Sebastian's arm, was the source of the demon's laughing fits after he exited the dream to check the time- but most importantly Ciel was very mistaken...

This was a terrible way to wake up in the morning.

Sebastian wore a big grin, chuckling in anticipation of Ciel's reaction.

Ciel grabbed hold of his butler's arm and pushed it away, using the momentum to propel himself into a seated position on the bed. He was now awake, pupils wide in the dim light, a pink blush flashed across his face.

"Finally." Sebastian rolled his shoulder trying to loosen the muscles that were locked in the same position for several hours.

"Bastard…" Ciel spat harshly, patting his chest with his hand to slow down is heart rate. "Is it your goal to give me a heart attack?"

"As your butler, maintaining your well being is my only goal, most assuredly." Sebastian stood up. "However, you make it very difficult at times, and you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to deny you your security toy."

"Security toy-" Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. That was exactly how the situation appeared and Sebastian will never let him live it down.

"Argh…" Ciel expressed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Is there somewhere ELSE you need to be right now!?"

"Oh yes," Sebastian took out his pocket watch to look at the time once more. "I'm terribly behind schedule. Baldroy must have noticed my absence by now and probably started breakfast on his own. _Tsk-_This will not do at all." The butler moved hastily towards the exit. "Rest my Lord, I'll be back shortly to wake you properly," he raised his hand "and I'll take good care of this sleeve incase you are in need of it later." He pulled the door closed behind him before a rogue pillow could connect with his head.

The cycle that began the night before has started over. Sebastian was back to his mild teasing and Ciel, too tired to counter them, responded by throwing soft projectiles at his butler. Both looking rather childish.

Ciel fell back into his bed and brought the blanket up to his shoulders. _With what I've been through last night, Sebastian best come back with same damn good tea..._

Left alone with his thoughts, Ciel contemplated about what had transpired last night. He learned more about the man he created a covenant with. Sebastian displayed a lot of confidence in his knowledge of dreams. The demon butler must have entered peoples dreams before. If not with him, he gave his word that this was the first time, he's done so with others.

Even while being swathed in the warm blanket the young Earl shivers. Cursing his lousy butler for making him miss his morning brew.

_Such a hassle…_

He couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday evening. One moment he was talking with Sebastian by the fireplace then the next we was asleep in his bed, having a nightmare on top of another nightmare…

The time before that his days progressed like any other day. Ciel's mood was sour from his lack of sleep and Sebastian continued on, acting as an exemplar butler. Engrossed in his duties, only noticing the change in his Young Master's behavior but was slow to react to resolve Ciel's unstable demeanor.

_"Don't think I haven't noticed you spacing out during your lessons. I've been kind in letting it slide but I won't tolerate it if you deliberately avoid sleeping entirely."_

"That cur…" Ciel cursed under his breath.

As if on cue, Sebastian returned with his breakfast trolly. The window curtains were pulled apart, secured in place by ropes and tassels, letting the late morning sun bathe the bedroom with a warm glow. Ciel sat up in his bed, accepting the teacup offered by his butler. It was earl grey.

"Is something the matter, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, noticing Ciel glaring at him over his cup as he sipped away at his tea.

"You say that your intentions are for my well being but you only took an interest in my sleeping habits when it became inconvenient for you." Ciel said accusingly.

"Oh my. You wound me, Young Master." Sebastian replied without a hint of sarcasm, bowing his head. "I would only ever go to such extremes if I knew I could ease your suffering. If I couldn't do that for my Master, what kind of a butler would I be?"

"Heh. A typical response." Ciel shook his head. "I figured you enjoyed my suffering."

Sebastian chuckled but said nothing more as he placed the breakfast tray on Ciel's lap. Both men wordlessly decided to forget that last night ever happened.

For the rest of the morning Ciel was back to his broody self. He said good morning to the servants for the first time in days and tried to behave more courteously towards them. The afternoon was sunny and the weather outside was perfect, so no one understood why Ciel requested the fireplace in his study to be lit. He wanted to hear it crackling while he drank his tea and ate the sweets prepared for him. A behavior that seemed odd to everyone but Sebastian.

It was business as usual at the Phantomhive manor. The moment Ciel reached his desk he ordered Sebastian to make two phone calls, one to Madame Bright and another to Madame Rodkin, as he started to examine the latest financial statements and letters piled on his desk. The young Earl quickly began sorting them from the most urgent to the least important, envelopes that will never get opened. The rejection pile was to be used as fuel for the fireplace.

"You wish for me to call your tutors?" Sebastian asked, turning to his Young Master with his afternoon tea and mini cakes in hand. "Am I to assume I will not be tutoring you anymore?" He placed the refreshments down on the uncluttered side of the desk.

Ciel ripped open an envelope before replying, "Until I see fit, you are suspended from being my teacher." he started reading through the letter, only looking up briefly to see Sebastian's reaction to his new punishment.

"Understood." his butler's response disappointed him. Sebastian's voice was measured and professional, per usual. "I will work towards regaining your trust as your mentor."

"Hm, that would imply I trusted you to begin with. However... If you feel so inclined to prove yourself," Ciel held up the opened envelope with a signature red seal, bearing the symbol of a roaring lion. "Orders from the Queen. We will be holding a dinner party."

* * *

That's all she wrote folks.

Thank you for reading! As my first fic in years and as a newbie to the fandom I got amazing feedback here and on , which was unexpectedly wonderful. Because I planned this fanfic out from start to finish I meant for it to be sad with the intention of creating a silly ending, just a crazy OOC plot device because I couldn't think of another punishment, but because of the responses I got I decided to review my idea, keeping it but try to make it… Make sense? Made it more tense? (I was anxious posting this final chapter. ^•^`)

I've always enjoyed writing about humor so transitioning to more edgier content is stepping outside my comfort zone.

**spoilers for the Luxury Liner arc** I thought I'd use this chapter as a segway into the next fic in a series I have in the planning stages. Part 2 takes place after the Luxury Liner arc. It involves Ciel's revenge, and Sebastian's loyalty and willingness to do anything to help him succeed, to improve the flavor of his soul. (The unspoken reason Sebastian allowed Ciel to completely pwn him, allowing Ciel a taste of revenge.)


End file.
